


Suddenly I Need Cough Drops

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie's being Freddie, John's just kind of there, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Sick Roger, Sickfic, cute and gay, fluffy and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: Roger Taylor was not sick. Roger Taylor did not get sick. The man had an immune system of absolute steel. He took pride in his health.So, Roger wasn’t sick. The heavy weight in his chest, pressing against his lungs and making the blond feel like he was drowning on land, must have been because of the cigarettes. He just needed to cut back on all the smoking.Brian knew that Roger was only fooling himself. As much as he hated Roger’s poisonous habit, he knew that the cigarettes weren’t to blame for Roger’s wet, hacking coughs. They probably weren’t helping the blond any, but they weren’t the cause.So when Roger walked into the flat coughing into a crumpled tissue, Brian immediately rose to his feet to aid his boyfriend.~~Roger's sick, but he's too stubborn to admit that. Luckily, he has one hell of a good boyfriend to take care of him.





	Suddenly I Need Cough Drops

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! This was a prompt fill for winterwatercolour ^_^ I hope you like it, love. It was a blast to write!**   
>  **And to all the others reading, I hope you enjoy, and remember to comment and kudos.**   
>  **Also, keep in mind, darlings: This series, called Misfits, accepts prompt suggestions! I try to find a way/muse to fill any that come my way. If there's something you want to see, don't be afraid to ask. If I can think of a way to write it, I'll make it!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

Roger Taylor was not sick. Roger Taylor did not _get_ sick. The man had an immune system of absolute steel. He took pride in his health.

So, Roger wasn’t sick. The heavy weight in his chest, pressing against his lungs and making the blond feel like he was drowning on land, must have been because of the cigarettes. He just needed to cut back on all the smoking.

Brian knew that Roger was only fooling himself. As much as he hated Roger’s poisonous habit, he knew that the cigarettes weren’t to blame for Roger’s wet, hacking coughs. They probably weren’t helping the blond any, but they weren’t the cause.

So when Roger walked into the flat coughing into a crumpled tissue, Brian immediately rose to his feet to aid his boyfriend.

“Tea?” he asked, walking into the kitchen.

Roger shuffled in behind him, sniffling into the tissue. “It would be nice.”

Brian, after starting the tea, dug out some sugar and honey. “You should lay down. I’ll bring it to you.”

“I’m fine,” Roger insisted. “What’s the honey for?”

“Your throat,” explained the brunette.

Roger frowned. “I said I’m fine.”

Brian gave his boyfriend a knowing look. “Okay,” he said. “Still wouldn’t hurt you to take a nap.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roger glared, folding his arms over his chest. His voice caught in his throat and came out sounding raspy.

“Nothing,” Brian shrugged. “Just that you’re grumpy, is all.”

“Fuck off.”

“Go lay down.”

Roger shook his head, but stood up. “I don’t need to take a nap. I’m not a child.”

Brian merely shrugged in feigned indifference. He heard how congested Roger sounded. He knew that Roger was _not_ fine, and hoped that a nap would do the blond a bit of good.

Brian wouldn’t get to find out. He poured the tea into a mug and stirred in enough honey to shut down a beehive. For good measure-- and to ensure that Roger actually drank it all-- Brian dumped in several scoops of sugar to add to the taste. Carrying the hot, sweetened liquid into the bedroom, Brian anticipated waking up the other man just long enough for Roger to drink the liquid. He found, however, that instead of resting, the stubborn man was sitting up in bed with a textbook in his lap.

Brian handed his boyfriend the tea and snatched the book out of Roger’s lap. “You don’t need this right now.”

“I have a test at the end of the week,” Roger complained. “Give that back.”

“You don’t need to worry about that right now. Drink your tea.”

Brian started to walk away with the textbook, and Roger sat back on the bed with a pout. Defeated, he screamed at the brunette’s back, “I’m _not_ sick, Brian! You can stop babying me now!” It might have been more convincing if it hadn’t ended in a coughing fit that could wake the dead.

As the hacking in the other room subsided, Brian called back, “Drink your tea!”

Roger did drink it, but he pouted through every sip. He set the cup aside and stretched out in the bed. He still didn’t believe that he actually needed a nap, but he didn’t have anything else to do. Brian had taken away the biology book.

* * * * *

Roger hadn’t meant to sleep as long as he did. Of course, he should have expected that Brian would just let it happen. He opened his eyes to darkness all around him, the covers thrown off onto the floor.

His head was killing him. The pressure in his sinuses had steadily built into something akin to a tiny nuke being set off inside of him. He sat up, an action which forced his lungs to send him a painful reminder that they were the first part of his body to wage war against him.

The hacking brought Brian into the bedroom. “Good evening, my love. Glad to see you alive again.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Roger wheezed.

“Do you hear yourself?” asked the brunette. “That’s why I didn’t.”

“I’m not sick,” Roger insisted.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Still on that, huh?”

Roger’s glare somehow seemed even meaner when he was sick. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, rubbing his hands across his face to strip away the final remnants of sleep. He coughed into his elbow.

“Cough drops?” Brian offered, holding out his hand.

Roger snatched them up angrily and popped one in his mouth. Mumbling around the medicinal drop, Roger stated, “I’m not sick.”

“You finished your tea. Do you want more?”

“I want to know what time it is,” Roger answered. Walking out of the room, he added, “Where’s my book?”

“You don’t need it.”

“Are you still going to say that after I fail my exam?”

Brian followed Roger into the kitchen. Roger sat at the table while Brian dug around in the fridge. “You’re not going to fail. Are you hungry?”

“What are you making?”

“For me? Salad. For you, soup.”

“We don’t even have soup.”

Brian shut the fridge with a wink. “That’s why I called Fred.”

“He’s at work.”

At that moment, the bloody devil himself waltzed through the front door, a flamboyant frenzy carrying bags on each arm. John followed behind, mumbling to himself as he shut the door.

“Bri, darling! I’m sorry we’re so late,” Freddie called, stepping into the kitchen.

From behind Freddie, John added, “We wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t bought the whole pharmacy, Freddie.”

“I didn’t buy _everything_ , dear.”

“No, you’re right. We ran out of money before you could.”

Freddie gave John an absent wave of the hand as he placed the bags down on the table and began to empty each one. Roger watched, sulking, as each item came into view. Freddie had indeed picked up a can of soup, as well as tissues, cough drops, cough syrup, fever reducers, cold relievers, and just about everything in-between.

Roger’s rage had been building through all of this, but when Freddie pulled out a package of adult diapers Roger lost it. He nearly knocked the table over in his rage. “You’re a sick bastard, Fred. You really fucking are.”

“What’d I do wrong?” he asked, turning to look at Brian and John.

“Fred,” Brian stated, lifting up the package. “Why did you buy these?”

“All you said was that Rog was ill,” Freddie answered defensively. “You didn’t go beyond that. I just wanted to be prepared, darling.”

“I’m not sick!” Roger cried, storming out of the room. “And I certainly don’t need _those_!”

Brian sighed, brushing a hand through his brunette curls. “Soup, Fred,” he muttered. “I just asked for soup.”

* * * * *

Roger couldn’t ignore it any longer. It was sometime past midnight, and he was tired of fighting his sinuses. Groaning, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out of the bedroom. Everyone should have been asleep, but Brian somehow wasn’t in the bedroom with Roger.

The blond instead found the man asleep on the sofa. Shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder, Roger whispered, “Bri, wake up.”

Brian’s eyes fluttered open. “What’cha need, Rog?” he asked through a yawn.

“I’m sick,” the blond whined. He still sounded horribly congested.

Brian sat up and stretched. “I know you are.”

Pouting, Roger collapsed against the sofa and nuzzled into Brian. “Make me feel better,” he sniffled.

Brian wrapped an arm around Roger and guided him up, leading the man back into the bedroom. They both fell into the bed, where Brian wrapped himself around Roger in a loving embrace with a grip like a hungry boa constrictor. “Want some medicine now?” he asked, and Roger nodded eagerly.

“I want everything,” he moaned, stifling a cough.

Nodding, Brian grabbed the cough syrup and poured a dose. “Unfortunately, I can’t give you all of it. Not unless I want to take you to the hospital, which is not going to be an option. Here, drink this.”

Roger downed the medicine like a shot and pulled a face. Handing back the empty cap, he frowned, “But I don’t _feel_ well, Bri.”

“I know. That’s why I’m going to do what I can.” He handed Roger a few cough drops and a small bottle of water that had been sitting on the floor next to the bed. “Do I need to go grab the tissues?”

“I had some over here with--” Roger turned to look at the small table where the other medicine had been moved. “Shit. Yeah. Could you?”

“Yes,” Brian laughed, kissing Roger’s forehead.

“Hurry back,” the blond moaned. “I don’t want to die alone.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “You aren’t dying, Rog. It’s just a cold.”

“They call it the rhinovirus for a reason, Bri. It’s vicious. It’s cruel. It gores your guts out and leaves you to rot.”

“You really don’t know shit about rhinos, you know that?”

Roger folded his arms over his chest and pouted until Brian returned with the box of tissues. He sneezed, and Brian handed one of the tissues to the blond, who then proceeded to cough into the soft material. “God, I’m miserable.”

“Would cuddles make you feel better?”

“No,” Roger whimpered. “But they’d be a start.”

“So, do you want cuddles?” Brian asked.

When Roger nodded, Brian leapt into the bed and rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing Roger by the waist and pulling him down against the pillows. As Roger coughed at the sudden movement, Brian rolled the man’s shirt up to his ribcage and kissed the belly, trailing around the belly button. He glanced up, and found that Roger was beaming, despite his chest still bouncing for air.

“Any better?” Brian asked, and Roger nodded.

“A little.”

“So, would more work?”

“Don’t overdose me,” Roger winked.

Brian laughed. “I don’t think you can overdose on this kind of medicine.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Brian went on, musing. “And I think it’s exactly what the doctor orders for this kind of thing.”

“You do?”

“Yep,” Brian chuckled, kissing Roger’s stomach once again. “Lay back, and let me work my magic.”

Roger listened, stretching out while Brian trailed across his abdomen. His eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing evened out as best as it could. He was almost asleep when an odd thought occurred to him, and he just had to ask it.

“Hey Bri?”

“Yes?”

Roger peeked one eye open. “What are we going to do with all those adult diapers?”

There was a deviant twinkle glittering in Brian’s eyes. “You know, I’m not sure yet,” he chuckled. “But I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“Oh, I think you already have plans,” Roger smirked.

Brian shook his head. “Go to sleep, Rog. I’ll tell you all about my plans in the morning.”

“Do you promise?”

Brian shifted up to Roger’s face and kissed the blond’s nose. “Yes,” he whispered. “If you sleep now, I promise I’ll tell you first thing when you wake up.”

“Good,” Roger whispered back, lifting himself up to kiss Brian’s lips before falling back against the pillows again. “I can’t wait.”

“It’s going to be good,” Brian agreed, falling in beside Roger and snuggling up into the man. He listened to Roger’s breathing for a while, listening to the way the air caught in his throat and came out in an unhappy rasp. Eventually, he, too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **Well, that's the fluff-fest I promised. I hope you enjoyed, darlings! Don't forget to comment and kudos, and remember: If you want to see something, ask away!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
